new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
Feline Follies
is an American animated cartoon and the first short of Ike and Squeaky. ''It was released in the theaters on April 12, 2013 by Columbia Pictures. Also, it is directed by Julian Reilly, and produced by Chris Reccardi and Lynne Naylor. Synopsis '' /Transcript '' Squeaky the homeless mouse is finding a new home. He sees a big house in a peaceful neighborhood. Squeaky is running into a small hole on the wall end and enters inside the house. Squeaky sneaks into the living room and sees Ike the smart cat sleeping on his pillow. He is walking through the living room and bumps on the cat's paw. When Ike wakes up, he sees Squeaky rubbing his paw and starts to growl. Squeaky is trying to say "Hello" to Ike and runs away. He starts to chase the mouse around the house. Ike chasing Squeaky to upstairs and hallway. He lift his foot to trip the cat and runs back downstairs. The duo are running into the kitchen and start hiding. Squeaky gets inside the cabinet and Ike is looking for him. He opens the cabinet door and sees the cat's stomach to tickle it. Ike laughs after Squeaky tickling his stomach and continues running. Squeaky pushes the sugar jar while Ike jumps on the top of trash can. He puts the sugar jar on the button of trash can to make Ike fly away like a catapult. Ike crashes into the closet door and looking at Squeaky taking the cheese from the refrigerator. Later, Ike puts a piece of cheese and a box as new mouse trap. Squeaky is smelling something is yummy. It was a piece of cheese. He takes the cheese and jump on Ike's head. Squeaky is eating his cheese and says, "This cheese tastes delicious!" Ike shocked after the mouse spoke and says, "Who said that?!" And Squeaky replies, "I did!" He jumps off of Ike's head and puts the cat's paw under the box. Squeaky dashes under the table to see what's Ike doing. He pulls the rope to move the box. Ike grabs his paw and bites it. He screams, "Ouch!" Squeaky checks on Ike and says, "You poor cat. You did it all wrong, you supposed to bite your paw." He tries to bite the cat's paw and make him fly away. Ike is screaming and fly into the ceiling like a rocket. After the scene, Ike is chasing Squeaky to the dining room. He climbs on the broom and the top of a counter. Ike sees Squeaky hiding in the jar. He opens the jar and found his mouse rival. Squeaky spots Ike and says, "Uh-oh! There's that cat again!" He gulps and walking very slow. Ike grabs Squeaky and says, "Aha! Now, I've got you!" Squeaky yells, "Help, help! The cat finally got me! Save me, audience!". At the kitchen, Ike puts Squeaky on the plate and adding salt and pepper. He finally put oil on the mouse's stomach. Ike is trying to eat Squeaky and then he takes a hot sauce. Ike is drinking hot sauce after Squeaky gives it to him. Suddenly, Ike tastes something spicy, it was a hot sauce. He screams, "Aah! My tongue is on fire! Water, water!" Squeaky gives Ike some gasoline as water. Squeaky found firecrackers and throw it into Ike's stomach. The cat gulps and then his stomach is going to explode from the firecrackers. Ike is flying like a rocket and bumps into the wall. When Ike's owner appears, he, without knowing Squeaky is here, yells "IKE! What you're doing with that gasoline!? You will to go outside!", while Squaky is able to escape. The owner throws Ike out of the house and shuts the door. The cartoon then ends up with Squeaky, happy about finding a new home, puting a 'HOME SWEET HOME' sign in front of the hole he had entered before, saying to the audience "Good night, everybody", and entering it. Voice Cast *Kevin James - Ike *Patton Oswalt - Squeaky *Maurice LaMarche (in his Jack Mercer impression) - Ike's owner Credits *Story and Directed by: Julian Reilly *Animation: Julian Reilly, Aaron Springer, Chris Reccardi and Lynne Naylor *Backgrounds: Lynne Naylor *Layout: Robert Alvarez *Music by: Ramin Djawadi *Produced by Chris Reccardi and Lynne Naylor Release Gallery Posters Feline Follies Poster.jpg|Official Poster Screenshots Trivia *Despite being the first ''Ike and Squeaky cartoon, this was labbed as a Squeaky the Mouse one, since Squeaky had appeared on six cartoons before this, the cartoons who followed it were labbed as Squeaky the Mouse until Ike's Nine Lives, which is after Ike's Nine Lives, all the next cartoons featuring the duo are labbed as Ike and Squeaky. *Originally, Ike was supposed to be a one-time character, until Reilly decided to use him in future cartoons. *Ike's owner is a man who speaks with a Brooklyn accent. He only appears on this cartoon and Lunch Catchers. *The cartoon contains several bits from the ''Tom and Jerry ''cartoon ''Puss Gets the Boot ''(1940), ''One Ham's Family ''(1943), ''The Early Bird Gets the Worm ''(1938), the ''Tweety and Sylvester ''cartoon ''Tweetie Pie ''(1947) and the ''Little Roquefort ''cartoon ''Cat Happy ''(1950).